This invention relates to labels for attachment to substrates such as cereal boxes, and in particular to labels that include a flexible magnet with some printed material on its surface.
Small, flexible magnets with printed material on one surface are very popular with consumers, who use them as "refrigerator magnets" to hold cartoons, children's art work, bills to be paid, business cards, etc. on the home refrigerator. Such magnets often have advertising printed on their surface, which provides good exposure to the advertiser whenever the consumer uses the magnet.
Manufacturers of staple food items such as cereal also often include advertising on their packages. Cereal boxes and other such substrates therefore provide a good distribution medium for refrigerator magnets with advertising printed thereon. Refrigerator magnets may also be distributed on printed material such as insurance mailers.
There is a need for a label for substrates such as cereal boxes with a flexible magnet having printed material on one surface. The label must be easily manufactured in volume and must be easily applyable to the substrate. In addition, the magnet must be easily removable from the label without leaving exposed adhesive on either the magnet or on the substrate.